


90 days

by NiniLikesCake



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, M/M, Swearing, im so sorry for what I'm about to do, this is my first fanfic so don't judge me on my writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniLikesCake/pseuds/NiniLikesCake
Summary: Noiz walks out on Aoba during a fight. Little does he know, that may be the last time he sees Aoba healthy and well.





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. My goal is to bring pain. Hahahaha. Enjoy the feels

Day 0  
Noiz felt like an idiot. He and Aoba had just had a fight. It started out as any other discussion about how much Noiz had been working lately. Aoba had told him that maybe he should take some time off to relax since he had been so stressed out lately. Noiz told him he needed to prove himself to Aoba and to his family and taking a break wasn't an option. It should've just ended there, but no. Aoba was so stubborn and insisted it wasn't good for Noiz to work so hard. Noiz got irritated. He made some snarky comment that Aoba didn't really have any expectations to live up to and would t understand. That set Aoba off. The discussion turned into an argument and the argument turned into a full blown fight. Noiz could barely even remember it. He just spoke out of blind anger and frustration. Finally he told Aoba if he didn't like what how his new life was, he could leave for all he cared. He then stormed out of the apartment they shared and walked off into the night.  
Now he was on a park bench in the middle of Berlin. He knew he had fucked up. He had acted like a child whose toy had been taken from him and threw a tantrum. He knew all Aoba cared about was Noiz's well being. However he had gone and yelled at him anyway. It was days like this that he wondered why Aoba even put up with him. He looked up at the black sky and just stared at it. There were no stars. No light. It was a new moon. It made him feel even more depressed.  
As he stared at the dark sky he heard the jingle of a collar. He looked down to see Ren at his feet.  
"I guess Aoba sent you to look for me," muttered Noiz.  
"Yes. Aoba is looking for you downtown near the apartment while your allmates have split up to look for you in the west and east sides of town," spoke Ren in his usual monotone voice. He was unusually smart for an Allmate and in a way it made Noiz uncomfortable. He was so close to Aoba however that he buried the feeling as to not offend Aoba.  
"Well I guess it's time for me to go home. If Aoba sent you guys out it means he's worried about me," said Noiz. He didn't feel super secure about going home but he didn't want to worry Aoba anymore than he already had.  
Picking up Ren, Noiz headed back to the apartment. As he walked, he took in the night life of the city. It was probably around 12 in the morning so all the clubs and bars were open and full. People were outside drinking and smoking. Girls talking. Guys laughing. It smelled good in a dirty sort of way. The way only people who live in cities enjoy. As he walked he saw an ambulance and a fire truck pass by him. He assumed someone had probably gotten into a car accident or something. However he couldn't find it in him to care. He just walking thinking about what he was supposed to say to Aoba when he got home. As he got closer to his apartment he noticed the lights of the ambulance again. The accident must have happened near his home. He grew a little concerned. Aoba was out looking for him. Could he have been hurt. No way. Aoba was too smart. Too cautious. He needed to focus. He getting closer to his apartment. He needed to think what he would say to Aoba.  
The more he walked the brighter the lights got. He was a few blocks away from his apartment but the lights were just around the corner. Something overtook Noiz in that moment. He felt like he needed to see what was going on. He needed to know who was hurt. What happened? Were they going to be ok? As he turned the corner he saw two cars in the middle of an intersection. One of the cars was a black sports car. A black sports car like the one he owned. The fire fighters were using the jaws of life to get the person inside out. As he got closer he saw something that made his heart drop to his stomach. There was a head sticking out through the windshield of the car. The hair sticking out was long and a bright blue color.  
For once in his life Noiz wished he couldn't feel anything. Maybe he wouldn't be able to feel the suffocating tightness of his chest. Instead it was as he felt everything. He felt the cold air. He felt the blood rushing through his head. He felt the scream that was trapped in his throat. Then suddenly, he felt dizzy. He felt himself falling. He saw blue hair stained with blood. He saw the bright lights of the city. The last thing he saw was the night sky. There were no stars. No light.


	2. Day 1

Day 1

Everything was dark. Noiz could hear voices and beeping but they sounded distant. As if they were in another room. He used all his strength to open his eyelids. He was in a white room. It smelled like sanitizer. The more he looked around, the more his surroundings became familiar to him. He was in a hospital room. 

"Ah it's good to see you're awake" said the man staring down at him. Noiz guessed it was the doctor. "You came in with quite the concussion young man," he said "You really ought to consider yourself lucky it wasn't too bad of one." 

Noiz couldn't remember what had happened. He remembered fighting with Aoba. Then storming out and having Ren find him. What happened after that? He remembered blood and blue hair. Oh god. Oh no. 

"Where is he?" whispered Noiz, "Where is he?" 

"Who?" asked the doctor "Who are you talking about?" 

Noiz suddenly became very upset. He jumped out of bed and grabbed the doctor by the collar and held him against the wall. The nurse beside him screamed and ran out, presumably to get help. "WHERE IS HE? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" screamed Noiz. He was scared. For first time since he was a child locked in a room, he was scared. Scared of being without Aoba. Scared of never seeing him smile again, laugh again. Scared that the last words he said to him being to get out of his life. 

The nurse came rushing in along with two large security guards. They pulled Noiz off the doctor, and held him down on the floor. 

"Please there is no need. This young man is very upset. Now that I think about it there was another young man brought in with you. If I recall, he had long blue hair. That man was rushed into surgery to reset a few ribs and fix a fracture in his skull. I think he is still in surgery so I do not know what his status is. Now please will you calm down" said the doctor. His voice was raspy after being held practically by the throat. 

The security guards let go of Noiz. He stood up and looked at the doctor. "What happened to him?" he asked. 

"From what we can tell," replied the doctor " he was hit by a drunk driver who ran through a red light. The driver was killed upon impact I'm afraid but your friend made it out alive. However the fracture to his skull seemed quite severe. We'll know more after surgery."

Noiz couldn't believe it. Aoba was hurt, no, nearly killed and it was all his fault. If only he hadn't stormed out of the apartment. If only Aoba hadn't gone looking for him. If only they hadn't fought. If only. If only. If only. Noiz felt trapped. Like he was suffocating. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He felt like he was gonna collapse again. The doctor quickly began to work on him. 

"Deep breathes, young man. Deep breathes," he kept saying. Noiz tried to listen to him but it was just to much. The image of Aoba covered in blood. The thought of him in pain. Noiz couldn't handle it. He looked out the window. There were no stars in the sky. No light. He passed out again.


	3. Day 2

The next time Noiz woke up he was alone. He thought back to Aoba. Was he gonna be alright? What were extent of his injuries? Would Aoba even want to see him after what he had said? He started to cry. It was so unlike him but what else could he do. He felt all the pent up frustration and guilt and anger just well up inside him and burst through. It was agony.

Finally he stopped. No, he couldn't break down right now. He had to be strong. For him and for Aoba. He pushed the call button by his bed. When the nurse came in he asked to speak with the doctor he spoke to earlier. If you count screaming as a form of speaking. The nurse told him to wait and left to retrieve the doctor. When she came back the doctor was with her. 

"It's good to see you feel better young man," said the doctor "you must forgive me as I do not know your name. I am Dr.Bernard Shultz. And you young man?" 

"Noiz," whispered Noiz.

"What a unique name," wondered Dr.Shultz aloud "Is that your birth name?" 

"No," answered Noiz," but I won't answer to anything else."

"Well then," said Dr.Shultz cheerfully," Noiz it is. Now the nurse here said you wanted to speak with me. Tell me Noiz. What would you like to speak to me about?"

"Firstly I want to apologize for attacking you yesterday. It was uncalled for," said Noiz sullenly. His upper-class education showed through. He was trying to make more of an effort to be polite to those around him. If Aoba was with him, he'd make him apologize."Secondly is there any word on the man who was brought in with me yesterday? Is he okay? Can I see him?" He spoke rapidly. He needed to know how Aoba was doing. 

"Well you see," answered the doctor," your friend was hurt very badly in the accident. The surgeons had to reset many of his bones and fix his skull. I asked after you passed out yesterday. They say he should make a full recovery however... they are concerned." 

"Concerned about what?" asked Noiz,"Concered about what?!?!" 

"Your friend left surgery almost two days ago and has yet to wake up," said the doctor. There was a trace of sadness in his voice. Noiz couldn't think. Aoba hadn't woke up yet what did this mean? Was he in a coma? How long would it be until he woke up? He felt himself start to hyperventilate again but he stopped. He couldn't break down. He had to be strong. He thanked Dr.Shultz and was left alone once again. He had calls to make. People to notify. He didn't know how he would tell them but he had to find away.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaahhhh. Yeah. Quick backstory in the game they never say what city they live in. Just Germany. So I guessed and said Berlin. I don't know much about it but I'll try to learn for this story. Leave me your feedback and forgive me for the grammatical errors. I haven't been in school for a hot minute.


End file.
